Fifty Shades of Slytherin
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: 50 unrelated one-shots telling some of the goings on in Slytherin House. This has nothing to do with the 50 Shades series, it's just for Bex's 50 Shades Of... challenge. Chapter Nine – Scorpius realises he isn't in love with Rose. Chapter Ten – A series of shorts telling of Scorpius' relationship with Rose and the impact it has on his friendship with Albus.
1. Birthday Party

**AN: **This is the first in my 50 Shades of Slytherin collection for Bex's 50 Shades of... challenge. It has nothing to do with the 50 Shades series, just 50 unrelated one-shots of the goings on in Slytherin House. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Birthday Party**

_"Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Scorpius,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

Scorpius blushed as the rest of his house sang happy birthday to him. He'd grown used to it being friends with the Potters and Weasleys, but he had never expected Albus and Lysander to be able to get the whole of Slytherin House to sing it to him. Although he shouldn't have been surprised, Albus was the brother of one part of the best pranking team in the school and Lysander was a part of that team.

"Happy Birthday!" he heard someone say to his left and turned to see Albus stood in front of him, his arms outstretched and holding a poorly wrapped gift.

"Mate, you really need to work on your wrapping skills," Scorpius laughed as he took the gift from him.

The rest of the house had gone back to their normal activities, having never really been interested in Scorpius' birthday, so Scorpius made his way over to the sofa in front of the fire and sat down, Albus taking the seat next to him. Just as he was about to open his gift from Albus, Connor and Caspar, the other boys from his year, made their way over to him with Lysander and took the remaining seats around the fire.

"So, got anything planned for tonight then, Scor?" Caspar asked him, a sly smile on his face making it known that they did have plans for him.

"Uh, no but I…" Scorpius started before being cut off by Connor.

"Excellent! That means we can go ahead with our plans boys!"

Scorpius looked around and noticed that Caspar, Connor, Albus and even Lysander all had sly smiles on their faces. He groaned what had he got himself into now?

* * *

Scorpius was worried for the rest of the day, he wasn't sure what his friends had planned but everyone seemed to know about it. He even had a Hufflepuff girl tell him 'see you later' as they left Arithmacy, it was all very confusing. In Defence Against the Dark Arts he'd sat next to Rose and tried to make her tell him what was going on, a little bit of hope because his best friend was a little bit of a pushover when it came to him and Albus, but she refused to tell him what was going on. He'd even cornered his younger sister and tried to blackmail her into telling him. By dinner he was fed up, he just wanted to know what was going on but no one would tell him.

It was around 8pm and Scorpius was sat in his dorm room trying to get a bit of peace and quiet to get started on his Potions essay when Albus, Caspar and Connor barrelled into the room.

"Get changed!" Caspar told him as he saw that Scorpius still had his school robes on, "We're leaving in 10 minutes."

Scorpius sighed, so much for getting started on his homework. He walked over to his trunk and was about to take out some clothes before he realised he had no idea what he was supposed to be wearing.

"Wizard or Muggle attire?" Scoripus asked, hoping that he'd get some sort of clue to let hom know what they were doing from their answer.

"Muggle obviously!" Caspar snapped, "Have you eyes stopped working?"

Scorpius was confused for a minute until he looked at the other boys in his room and noticed they were all wearing muggle clothes, casual muggle clothes at that. He smirked, finally getting some sort of idea of what they'd be doing tonight.

* * *

"Will you just tell me where we're going?" Scorpius asked for the sixth time as they made their way through the castle. They'd just made their way up to Gryffindor Tower to collect Rose and a couple of girls from her dorm before going to Ravenclaw tower to collect Lily and her best friend Alexis and finally turning back on themselves and heading down the castle again.

"You'll find out soon enough, Scorp," Rose reassured him, but as they turned into the Entrance Hall and started toward the front doors he got an idea of where they were headed.

"Are we going to the Shrieking Shack?" he asked, both amazed and relieved as he finally put two and two together and worked out they were throwing him a surprise party.

Rose sighed next to him; apparently she was the only one who heard him as the others were carrying on with their conversations.

"Yes, we are," she stage whispered to him, "Just don't let them know that you know that they're throwing you a surprise party. They put a lot of effort into organising this and keeping it a secret you know!"

"Okay, okay!" he reassured her as he saw the glare she was giving him. Scorpius figured he'd have to do his best acting, not that it would be hard. Coming from the Malfoy family he'd become quite accustomed to putting on whatever front he thought people would want to see of him.

Scorpius kept quiet from then until they reached the Whomping Willow which was thrashing around much more than usual.

"Uh, guys. Are you sure it's safe to come through here?" Scorpius asked, not scared per se but just a little shocked since he'd never seen the tree so active.

"Of course it is, Scor!" Caspar laughed back at him, "Immobulus!"

At this the tree stopped moving and Albus and Connor led the way to the hole below it, guiding those through it that didn't know where it was.

"Scorp, come on!" Albus yelled to him when everyone else had gone through, "The tree won't stay frozen for much longer."

Scorpius scampered after him, getting into the hole just as the tree shook itself back to movement. Grinning he turned to face his best friends.

"So who wants to tell me why we're going to the Shrieking Shack then?" he laughed, before walking ahead of them to the stairs. He didn't notice Albus and Connor share a look that said 'he knows' followed by Connor confronting Rose about who let it slip.

* * *

Walking into the room had been amazing. It seemed like the Potter-Weasleys had got half the school there. He was almost deafened by the "SURPRISE!" that greeted him when he entered, the grin and look of shock on his face real.

The party had really taken off, somehow they're managed to get enough butterbeer and firewhiskey that after three hours they still didn't look to be running out any time soon. And Scorpius was starting to feel rather drunk, which he liked. But somehow, he'd been convinced by Rose and Connor that a game of spin the bottle was a good idea. At least they'd thought to have the rule of no kissing anyone related to you so he wouldn't have to kiss Caspar or Ara and the Weasley-Potter clan that all seemed to be here wouldn't have to do anything too awkward.

"Caspar, it's your spin!" someone shouted across the circle. Caspar spun the bottle, an excited look on his face as he waited to see who it landed on. Of course, it landed on Scorpius. Their rule was if it landed on someone related to you then you forfeited your go and it was their turn to spin next.

"Sorry, mate," Scorpius told him before spinning the bottle himself. It seemed to go on forever, Scorpius hoping the entire time that it didn't land on Rose. He'd thought he liked her in their previous year, they had thought they liked each other, however they had shared one awkward kiss and realised that they were both mistaken. They'd been best friends ever since, joking about it frequently but both hoping that it would never have to happen again.

Luckily the bottle didn't land on Rose, he almost sighed as he realised it wasn't her but stopped when he realised who it was pointing at – Albus. He gulped; this wasn't something he'd even thought about before playing. Now Scorpius had to kiss his best friend, his _male_ best friend.

He got up and walked shakily to the middle, the place where all pairs were to kiss, and saw Albus doing the same. Scorpius took a deep breath to try and calm himself, not that it worked. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, it was only a kiss; he'd kissed other people before and he'd kissed Lysander earlier on so it wasn't even because he was male.

As Albus got to the middle they looked at each other, but that was too weird so they looked away. It was all very awkward for a minute before Scorpius felt Albus' lips pressing into his.

He gasped and felt Albus use this chance to slip his tongue into Scorpius' mouth. Before he knew it, Scorpius was kissing him back twice as hard. This all felt so right. He'd never have thought kissing his best friend would bring him this much joy.

They came apart a couple of minutes later, Scorpius blushing and trying to catch his breath. One look at Albus told him that he'd felt the same, although it was a little more embarrassing for him since nearly the whole of his family was in the room.

Everyone in the circle erupted into cheers as Scorpius and Albus returned to where they were sat. He thought he heard someone shout "It's my turn!" as he sat, but he was too busy thinking about the kiss he'd just shared with Albus. He would have to remember to thank Rose for making him play.

* * *

**Words: **1,612.

* * *

**AN: **Alright, to clear anything up to those of you who haven't read any of my other Next Gen stuff to get bits of my headcanon. Caspar is Caspar Zabini, son of Blaise and Daphne and therefore cousin of Scorpius. In my headcanon he's a Ravenclaw but it worked better having his as a Slytherin for this, plus this whole fic pretty much goes against my headcanon. Scorpius has a younger sister, Ara Malfoy, who is a year younger than him. Lysander is Slytherin while Lorcan is Ravenclaw, they're both good friends with James and Fred and are pretty much a reincarnation of The Marauders.

To fit with my headcanon of ages this would take place in their fourth year, so Scorpius' 15th birthday. This would make Lysander in his seventh year, Ara in her third and Lily in her second.

Finally, my headcanon is ScoRose and I'm really not a fan of AlScor so can you let me know what you think of it pretty please. I'll love you forever.

* * *

**This is for:**

**_Ridiculous Meet-Cute Competition;_**

_Our best friends made us play spin the bottle and we got each other._

**_All Those Characters Challenge;_**

_Scorpius Malfoy._

**_Favourite Characters Challenge;_**

_Scorpius &amp; Albus._

**_Open Category Competition 3;_**

_Next Gen._

**_If You Dare Challenge;_**

_519 – Hidden Desire._


	2. Heartbreak

**QLFC Round 13 – Go Wild!**

**Prompts;**

6\. (word) evasive

11\. (dialogue) "Because you're _mental_, that's why"

15\. (song) Fergalicious by Fergie.

* * *

**Heartbreak**

**xxx**

_Baby, baby, baby,_

_If you really want me, _

_Honey get some patience, _

_Maybe then you'll get a taste._

**xxx**

Theo smiled as he bent over his cauldron. He had successfully brewed yet another batch of Amortentia and could smell the familiar rose, grass and strawberry scents that came with it. As Theo looked around the class he saw that most of them hadn't even finished making one batch. He took his potion up to Professor Snape at the front of the room and with little hope asked if he could be excused early since he'd done more work than most.

"What makes you think you have the right to be excused early?" Professor Snape drawled from where he was sat behind his desk. As he said this Theo felt every head in the room turn to look at him.

"Well, um, I've done three potions now and, um, everyone else is on their first and, um, I am the best in the class…" Theo mumbled, before realising his mistake and quickly adding "Sir."

"I see… so because you're 'the best in the class' this means you should be excused, am I correct?"

"Um, that's not what I…" Theo started, he was quickly regretting his decision to ask to leave early, especially since he'd only end up sitting in the common room with Blaise anyway, and was about to turn back to his desk when Professor Snape spoke again.

"You are the first student that dared ask me to leave early in thirteen years, even the Weasley's don't dare," Theo gulped, "So for that reason alone I will allow you to leave just this once. However, if you or anyone else even think about asking me to leave early again you will be in detention for a month. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" Theo replied, the relief heavily evident in his voice.

* * *

"You did what?" Blaise yelled as Theo finished telling him how he'd got out of Professor Snape's lesson early.

"I asked Snape if I could leave early, and after a lot of making me feel inferior he said yes!" Theo was still grinning from his accomplishment and almost forgot to tell Blaise the not so good news that went along with it, "Oh, but he did say if I or anyone else asked him again I'd be in detention for a month."

"Damn, but you still got out early, that's got to be a good thing, right?"

"I would say yes, but now I know it worked I just wish I' used it to my advantage. I could have got out early when we have exams to give me more time to study or something."

"Merlin, Nott. Only you would want to get out of Snape's lesson so you could study," Blaise laughed, "Anyway, what's new?"

"Nothing really, I still can't get Daphne to go out with me. She's been really… evasive this week; I just don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"You need to be patient, mate. You've been following her around like a lost Crup all year and no one wants that, least of all her."

"Yes, but…"

"And how many times have you asked her out since Christmas?" Blaise cut in.

"Six, but…"

"Exactly, you've asked her six times and she's turned down every single one. It's never going to happen if you keep this up. Just be wait, be patient and then maybe, just maybe, you'll get a taste of that sweet little ass of hers!"

Theo laughed, he knew this was what he was meant to do, especially with someone like Daphne, but there was something in him that didn't want to let him.

"I don't know, mate. Maybe today is my lucky day…"

"Okay, say it is; she'll be down for Ancient Rune in five minutes. Why don't you catch her on the way and ask again?"

"Fine!" Theo almost yelled. He didn't know why, there was no way she was ever going to say yes, but he had to try now.

* * *

"Daphne!" Theo called as he ran down the corridor after her. As she turned the corner ahead he saw her turn her head slightly and roll her eyes as she caught sight of him.

_Why did I get myself into this? _Theo asked himself as he chased after her.

"Daphne, please wait!" he tried again. He didn't get a response but she did speed up a little, making it obvious she was avoiding him.

As he got a little closer he tried again, "Daphne, just talk to me. Please!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. There was a murderous look in her eyes that made Theo's heart sink.

"What do you want?" she asked as he got closer. She was so angry that it almost came out as a snarl.

"I… Have I done something wrong?" Daphne let out a sharp laugh at this. Theo was confused by her response; he didn't think he'd been that bad, "Please, just tell me. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because you're _mental, _that's why!" Daphne snapped, "You've been following me around, trying to walk me to class like I need a bodyguard, and leaving pointless gifts around for me that I don't and never will want…"

"And I'd do it all over again for you. I love you, Daphne! I always have and I always will," Theo told her, desperation seeping into his voice.

"If you'd been patient and given me some space then maybe I would have changed my mind. As it is it's creepy and I don't like you like that, Theo! Just stop, please. Don't cause yourself any more pain."

Theo's pain must have been evident on his face because Daphne's tone was much calmer when she spoke again.

"Goodbye, Theo," Daphne told him before turning and walking away leaving Theo with nothing but the scent of her strawberry shampoo and a sinking feeling in his heart.

* * *

**Words: **970.

* * *

**AN: **This is for the wonderful Amy (MissWitchx) for the Monthly One Shot Exchange. As I said in the topic, this isn't what I wanted to write but I'm not sure I'd be able to manage what I wanted to do (A Voldy!wins, anxiety/depression Dramione hurt/comfort/romance which I'm in the mood for bc I'm rereading CaBW) before the competition ends, so I'm sorry it's not as good as I'd hoped, but you know I love you anyway :)

**This is for:**

_**Monthly One Shot Exchange;**_

_Theo/Daphne, angst, "I'd do it all over again for you"_

_**Hogwarts Writing Club;**_

_Round 10 - Sink._

**_Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt;_**

_(smell) Strawberries._


	3. Trouble Brewing

**AN: **Thank you to Lizzie, Pete, Mags, Mary and everyone else that helped beta this for me. You are all amazing.

* * *

**QLFC Round 2 - Hogwarts Classes**

Chudley Cannons: Potions Class

Beater One: Write about someone's passion for the subject.

**Optional Prompts:**

2\. (dialogue) "This was the most fun I've ever had."

5\. (quote) 'I want to see and understand the world outside' - Eren Jaeger, Attack On Titan.

* * *

**Trouble Brewing**

Theo watched as Daphne tried, and failed, to brew a perfect batch of Draught of Living Death. She had already tried four times to get it right, but he could tell she was growing increasingly impatient with every failed attempt. This latest effort had resulted in the potion burning through the bottom of the cauldron she was using (and it was only thanks to Theo's quick thinking that it didn't burn through the table, too).

"Why can't I get it right, just once?" Daphne hit the table in frustration. "How did Potter make it look so damn easy?"

"Hey," Theo put his arm gently around her. "It's okay. You almost killed the table with your last try; the first one wouldn't have killed anything."

"Oh, you are so not helping, Theodore Nott." Daphne huffed, shrugging away his arm.

Theo let out a small laugh. He couldn't help it; she was adorable when she got angry. His snicker earned him a glare, but he could tell she didn't mean it.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Theo fetched a spare cauldron from the back of the room. "Why don't you let me help you? You know I'd be more than happy to."

"I need to be able to do this myself. You won't be there to help me in the exam, and I can't become a Healer without it."

Daphne was shuffling on the spot and wringing her hands. Theo hated seeing her getting so worked up because she thought she wasn't going to achieve her dream. She'd never been the best at Potions—she couldn't manage her time efficiently—but through perseverance and a lot of effort she'd managed to continuously improve her grade. This year was different. Their N.E.W.T. level lessons were significantly more difficult than the lessons from their younger years. Having a different teacher hadn't helped either, although Slughorn was more willing to let his students practice in the empty rooms and borrow from his own stores of ingredients than Snape had been.

Daphne went about setting up the ingredients for yet another attempt, but Theo had decided that enough was enough. The longer Daphne stayed in this room trying to perfect this potion, the more stressed she was going to become. He walked over to Daphne, who was reaching for the Sopophorous Beans from the top shelf of the ingredients cupboard, and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Come on." Theo started to lead her out of the room. "Staying in here won't do you any good."

"But—"

"You need a break. The more stressed you are, the worse the potion will turn out. Let's go for a walk down to the lake so you can clear your head."

The castle was strangely quiet for a Saturday afternoon; Theo only saw one or two groups of students wandering around. It was coming up to the end of the year, so Theo guessed everyone would be in the library or their common rooms preparing for the upcoming exams. He didn't blame them for being in there even if they weren't studying; the rooms of the building that commonly housed the students had all been charmed to stay at a comfortable temperature, both in winter and summer, but the corridors and other parts of the castle that weren't used for long periods of time had somehow been forgotten, and Theo felt like he was melting in the sweltering summer heat. Thankfully, the outside world was tolerable. A pleasant breeze carried the heat away and ushered in the telltale smells of summer.

The lake was, rather predictably, quite a lot busier than the castle had been. There were people everywhere sunbathing and jumping in for a swim. It was another thing he liked about summer—the fact that it brought everyone together to have fun. He could see Blaise standing on a rock looking proud and showing off to a few of the girls in the year below them. Draco was sitting on the shore watching Pansy, who was creeping up behind Blaise, with an amused smirk. As Theo watched, he saw Pansy climb the rock where Blaise was still showing off, and nudged Daphne so she could watch as Pansy pushed him into the lake. The two of them doubled over in laughter as Blaise fell into the water and came up red-faced and spluttering.

Theo and Daphne kept walking around the lake until they found a quieter spot to sit on their own. It was calm and beautiful, just the sort of atmosphere Daphne needed to be able to take the weight off her sun was high in the sky and it danced across the surface of the lake making it sparkle like diamonds, and, from where they were sitting, Theo could hear the birds and other creatures in the forest.

It was one of those perfect summer moments that could last forever.

"Theo, why do you love Potions so much?"

The way Daphne spoke shattered the perfect atmosphere around them. She sounded so lost and alone, and, as Theo noticed when he looked up at her, she had tears in her eyes—those luminescent blue eyes that had caused him to fall in love with her in the first place. He really felt for the girl sitting beside him and decided that he would do anything he could to protect her for as long as he could.

"Because…" Theo trailed off. He knew why he loved potions—it was his grandfather's doing—he just wasn't sure how to put it into words.

* * *

When Theo was growing up, he'd never felt included when looking at his father's work. To his father, Theo was simply a nuisance who got in the way of all his important paperwork. With his grandfather, it was different. Quincy would always pull across a stool and lift Theo up so that he was nose to nose with whatever magical concoction his grandfather was making that day. He was allowed to stir the mixture, his grandfather's big hand guiding his own tiny little hand around the circumference of the cauldron, and he helped drop the ingredients into the potion. Theo would gasp and shriek and giggle with a delight that he never experienced at home. Sure his father loved him, but he shared a special bond with Quincy that couldn't be replicated.

As he had grown up, Quincy had let him have more independence and Theo discovered a sort of thrill in mixing the different ingredients together and sometimes having no idea what was going to happen. As he went to Hogwarts and discovered that potion making could also be a perfected art and not just a game of chance, Theo found himself spending less time creating potions with his grandfather and more time making sure he was the best, but he knew that this desire and drive to do well originated in one place.

Quincy had once told Theo where his love for potions had come—it was because of his love for the outdoors. When Quincy had been young, he'd wanted to have a career in Herbology. He wanted to get out into the world and see everything there was to be seen, but at the same time be able to keep up a job. That's why, when he left Hogwarts, he'd gotten a job working for an Apothecary, where he was frequently visiting far-off corners of the world to fetch plants for the shop. It was a nice job, but Quincy had soon found himself growing bored of it. Visiting these far-off places to get exotic plants and other ingredients that were used in potions was fun, but he didn't feel like he _understood_ enough about it. He wanted to know more about the plants and what they were used for. After this realisation, he studied potions alone for a while, but Quincy felt like he wasn't learning enough. He decided to work for Damocles Belby who, at the time, was working on creating the Wolfsbane Potion, and it was there that Quincy finally felt like he'd found his place in the world. He was still able to get out into the field to collect ingredients, but he was a part of the follow-up process too. His work with Belby had continued until not long before Theo was born when he decided to work for himself (where he could experiment with creating his own potions) and set up a potions business in Wiltshire. This was where he decided settled down after Theo's father, Renwick, and his wife had settled into Nott Manor.

* * *

The first time Theo 'helped' his grandfather make potions, he was amazed. He'd never been allowed to have anything to do with the grownups work before. So when Quincy had pulled him up onto the chair so he could see into the cauldron, Theo had almost fallen straight back off in excitement.

"_Okay, Theo, what do you want to make? I have the ingredients to make a Cure for Boils or the Antidote to Common Poisons," Quincy asked his grandson. _

_The look on Theo's face was priceless. "You mean I get to choose?" _

"_Well, you're going to be helping me make it, why wouldn't I let you choose what we make?" _

_Theo's eyes grew wide when he realised that he really was going to help with the grownup stuff. "The poison one!" Theo exclaimed a little too loudly. Quincy couldn't blame him, though. He could see just how excited the boy was from the look on his face._

"_Okay, Antidote to Common Poisons it is then."_

_Quincy quickly set about gathering the ingredients from his store cupboard and came back to lay out the ingredients on the counter in front of Theo. _

"_To make this, we need a Bezoar, Standard Ingredient, Unicorn Horns, and Mistletoe Berries." Quincy pointed out each ingredient to Theo as he named them so that he knew which was which before they started. "We need to start by crushing the Bezoar down into a very fine powder." Quincy placed the stone into the mortar and started crushing it down until he thought Theo would be able to handle it and then placed it in front of his grandson. _

"_Why are you stopping? Is it done?" Theo asked, not understanding that it was his turn to crush the powder._

"_No, not at all. It's your turn to have a go," Quincy explained. He guided Theo's hand to the pestle and wrapped his hand around Theo's to guide him as he crushed. The grin that lit up Theo's face reminded Quincy of his own son, Renwick, at that age. He'd been just as excited when he got to help with the potions. He'd been good at it too; it was a shame he'd never pursued it. _

_When the Bezoar was crushed enough, Quincy handed Theo a small spoon. "Okay, I want you to add four spoonfuls of the powder into the cauldron. The book says they're called measures, but it's that same as a spoonful." Theo looked a bit hesitant, still not used to the idea of helping out the grownups, but was happy enough to do it with Quincy guiding him._

_The process continued on in the same way. Theo would add the ingredients and stir the potion with Quincy guiding him until it was complete._

"_It's done already?" Theo asked as Quincy waved his wand over the potion to compete it. _

"_Yes, it is," Quincy told him. Seeing Theo's face fall, he added, "I do still have the ingredients for Cure for Boils, though. Why don't we make that as well?"_

_Theo nodded vigorously, and Quincy spooned the Antidote to Common Poisons into a couple of vials and cast Scourgify at his cauldron to clean it. He took Theo over to his store cupboard and showed him where everything was kept while he fetched the ingredients._

"_Okay, do you remember which ones the snake fangs are?" Quincy asked when they were back in front of the cauldron. _

"_Umm… That one!" Theo pointed to the snake fangs, looking immensely proud of himself._

"_Very good! Now, you want to put six of them into the mortar and crush them to a fine powder," Quincy told him. Theo added the snake fangs to the mortar and tried to crush them, but as he was so young he couldn't get enough power behind it, and Quincy had to help him. "Now you want to add four measures, you remember what a measure is, to the cauldron." Theo did just that and watched as Quincy heated the mixture and waved his wand before leaving it to brew._

_When they came back to the potion, Quincy let Theo take charge, although he did almost add five horned slugs instead of four. Soon the potion was complete, and Theo was looking very pleased with himself._

"_I did it, Grandfather, I really made a potion!"_

"_You did indeed," Quincy said with a chuckle. "Did you have fun?"_

"_Yes. This was the most fun I've ever had!"_

* * *

Theo looked down at Daphne. She was still staring at him with those wide, beautiful eyes and he smiled at her. "I don't think I can really put it into words," he said reaching up to stroke a stray tear from her cheek. "It's a subject that is close to my heart because the second I started stirring those potions and adding those ingredients I just knew. It felt right."

She looked down, disappointed at his lack of real answer, but Theo wasn't finished. He curled a finger under her chin and tilted her beautiful face up so she was looking into his eyes once more. "I can only explain it one way, and I really hope you can relate. When I first started making potions, it filled me with a feeling of wonder and excitement, and I couldn't wait to try it again. It was the exact same feeling I got when I looked into your eyes in fourth year and found the courage to ask you to the Yule Ball. Thrilling," he whispered.

"Oh Theo," Daphne laughed, the lost look leaving her eyes as she leant up to kiss him. "You are such a hopeless romantic."

* * *

**Words Count: **2,366.


	4. The Yule Ball

**The Yule Ball**

"Where is it?" Daphne screamed to the other girls scurrying around the dormitory.

"Where's what?" Pansy asked. She had a smile on her face that didn't look entirely innocent.

"You know what!" Daphne's words came out almost like a hiss as she turned to face the other girl. "Give it back. Now."

When Pansy didn't move, Daphne marched over to Pansy's bed and started rummaging through all of her stuff. Sure enough, in the second drawer down of the nightstand, Daphne found the glistening diamond necklace she had received from her mother as an early Christmas present.

Heading back over to the mirror she had been stood in front of, Daphne clasped the necklace around her neck and took in her appearance. She looked beautiful, even if was vain of her to think that. Her hair was pulled back off her face and fell in perfect waves down her back. She was wearing strapless, floor-length, lilac dress that shimmered when it caught the light. The waistline was pulled in with an elegant silver clasp in the shape of a bunch of roses at the side. She'd sent the dress home to her mother when she had first ordered it, and now the roses were embedded with diamonds. The necklace she wore fit perfectly, the bottom gem falling just above her cleavage, and it pulled the entire outfit together.

_If I'm not the most beautiful girl at the ball tonight, I'll give that necklace back to Pansy, _Daphne thought to herself as she looked at the hot pink dress Pansy was going to wear, and the emerald green and silver Tracey and Millicent had chosen to wear to show off their house pride. She smiled to herself. Lilac had definitely been the right colour to choose; it brought out the green in her eyes.

Casting one last scowl in Pansy's direction, Daphne left the dormitory to go and meet her date.

As she entered the common room, she heard multiple people gasp. The expressions on their faces confirming Daphne's thoughts of being the most beautiful girl there. But none was as doting and admiring of her appearance than that of her date, Theodore Nott.

* * *

**Word Count: **363.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**Hogwarts Funfair Event – Horse Race;  
**__Lilac._

**_The Valentine-Making Station;  
_**_Sequined Ribbon: Write about the Yule Ball._


	5. Potions Trouble

**Potions Trouble**

"Theo?" The way Pansy dragged out his name made Theo's skin crawl. It was too sweet, almost seductive, and Theo knew that she wasn't going to ask him to do anything he actually wanted to do.

"Yes, Pansy?"

"Can you help me with my potions homework? I have no idea what Snape means by the essay title."

Theo stared at her for a moment, unable to fully form a response to her question. The essay title was the easiest one they'd got all year. How could anyone be that stupid?

"You mean the essay we got on Thursday? The one asking you to explain the uses of Asphodel in potion making?"

"That's the one. Can you help me, please?" Pansy was now batting her eyelids at Theo. It was a tactic of hers that he'd noticed before. She would bat her eyelids and act all sickly sweet before using force to get whoever it was into doing whatever it was when she realised it wasn't working.

Theo shook his head in disbelief. Pansy started to sulk and Theo realised his mistake; it must have looked like he was shaking his head to tell Pansy no. _Damn, I'm going to regret that._

"Theo!" Pansy's voice was now several octaves higher than it had been previously. "I—"

Theo held his hand up, cutting her off. "I was just clearing my head." The lie rolled off his tongue with ease. "What don't you get?"

Pansy grinned, a wide, victorious grin as Theo crossed the common room to join her.

"All of it!" She threw her hands up, finally acting like the petulant child she was.

"Okay. Well, why don't we start with looking up what potions Asphodel is used in."

Pansy gave a reluctant nod, and Theo sighed as he settled in for what was sure to be a very long night.

* * *

**Word Count: **309.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**Hogwarts Funfair Event – Horse Race;**_

_Potions._


	6. Hogwarts

**QLFC Round 8 – Dystopian Future**

**Chaser Two: **What happens to Hogwarts after Voldemort wins?

**AN: **Our chaser has gone awol, so I offered to write for her position since we didn't have a reserve.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Astoria stared out of the window of the train. Why the Dark Lord had decided to keep the Muggle mode of transportation to Hogwarts was beyond her, but then again, she didn't understand why he'd want to keep the school. Hogwarts had been the epitome of the light side, and Astoria had thought that once Voldemort had taken control he'd have wanted to get rid of anything to do with them.

For whatever reason, the Dark Lord had decided to keep the school, so Astoria had found herself on the train to Hogwarts on the first of September. She hadn't wanted to be there, but her parents practically forced her to go. At least she has the privilege of being Head Girl thanks to her father's loyalty to the Dark Lord.

As the train sped through the countryside, Astoria watched the fields and trees zooming past. She'd tuned out of the conversation happening in her compartment a long time ago, and she found her mind wandering, trying to work out what would be waiting for them when they got to the school. She guessed it would be much like the previous year when the Carrows had been in control.

"Astoria?"

She turned her head at the sound of her name. She hadn't been paying enough attention to know who had said her name, so she just answered to the whole compartment. "Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be going to the Prefects meeting? It was always around this time they'd start."

It was Maria Bluewater that was speaking. Astoria turned her body so she was facing her properly.

"No, there isn't one this year. The letter I got telling me I'd be Head Girl said there wasn't a meeting. The passwords were in the letters, so I guess there wasn't much to tell us." She shrugged and turned back to stare out of the window.

The rest of the train ride carried on as normal. Maria got into an argument with her brother about when he admitted that he was dating her best friend Lucinda—Astoria quickly ended it by reminding Maria that she'd dated one of his friends two years ago—but other than that, the journey was uneventful.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Astoria couldn't help but shudder as she looked up at the castle looming above them. What had once been a warm and impressive sight was now shrouded in mist and darkness, a full moon peeking out from behind the towers and adding to the creepiness of the place. It wasn't that she was scared of the place, it was just something about that darkness of it all that sent a shiver up her spine. There was no telling exactly what would happen in those halls this year, but Astoria let a smirk fall across her face as she thought of all the fun she'd had learning dark curses the year before.

The carriage ride up to the castle was much the same, if a little sombre, and soon enough, Astoria was sat at the Slytherin table watching the new first-years be led into the hall to await their sorting. It wasn't a fancy affair, not like before the war. Instead, the new students were marched up the centre of the hall and directed one-by-one to the front where they were sorted by the hat.

If you were sorted into Slytherin you were safe. The teachers clapped and students cheered. If you were sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff you were looked down upon, but ultimately you were free to go about your normal business. It was the Gryffindors that were in trouble. If you were sorted into Gryffindor, the other students were allowed to curse you in the hallways and you weren't allowed to retaliate. If you did, you'd receive detention under the control of Rodolphus Lestrange, who was still furious about the death of his wife.

Of course, none of this was explained until after the new students had been sorted, and the twenty or thirty students that were on the Gryffindor table all hung their heads, masking the obvious fury Astoria had seen on the faces of a couple of them.

"What idiots," Maria muttered. "What made them think coming back to Hogwarts would be a good idea for Gryffindors?"

"Who cares? It just means there's more of them for us to practice our curses on!" Astoria was cackling as she spoke, her eyes lighting up as she remembered the fun she'd had last time she'd had that power.

"That's true," Maria replied, but she sounded unconvinced.

"Oh, don't tell me you're like my sister?" Astoria rolled her eyes. "She doesn't think we should be using the Unforgivables in Hogwarts. Says it's too cruel. It's no wonder she was kicked out of the family."

"It's not that. It's just." Maria's voice was small. "I was almost one of them. The sorting hat told me I could do well in Gryffindor and, well, every time one of them is cursed for something we'd get away with, all I can think about is how that could have been me."

"But it's not you," Astoria told her. She could feel her stomach churning, her cheeks reddening, and a strong desire to hex Maria. She wasn't sure when she's started embracing the darkness inside of her, but she loved the power it had given her. "I'm Head Girl for a reason, Maria, and that's because I'm not afraid to punish anyone that deserves it. You're going to be on that list if you keep going on like this."

"But—"

"Shut up, Maria," Connor said, leaning across the table so he wouldn't be overheard. "If you're overheard talking about it then you'll have to deal with a lot worse than Stori."

Maria nodded her head, and Astoria turned away, instead scanning the Gryffindor table to look for her first victim. She eventually settled on a small blonde girl who was picking at her food and looked to be in her fourth year.

_I'm going to make her life living hell, _Astoria thought to herself, and she let a smirk settle onto her face as she picked up her fork and began to eat.

* * *

**Word Count: **1,030.

* * *

**This is for:**

_**Chocolate Frog Cards – Mooncalf;  
**_(Bronze) Incorporate the full moon into your story without using werewolves.


	7. We Were Friends Once

**QLFC Round 9 – A Very Potter Disneyland**

**Cannons, Beater One:** The Fox and the Hound

**Prompts;**

1\. (quote) 'Okay is wonderful.' – AVPM

15\. (quote) 'The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It's what you do with that gift of life that determines who you are.' – Mewtwo

**AN:** This is an AU where Hermione was adopted by a wizarding family instead of being raised by her Muggle parents.

Thank you to Poke and Queenie for betaing!

* * *

**We Were Friends Once**

As Blaise runs through the corridors of the castle looking for his friends, he blasts everything and everyone he can out of his way. The destruction doesn't bother him. He was raised on destruction, so this is what's expected of him. He doesn't find it enjoyable, not like the others, but there are a few people he wouldn't mind throwing a curse or two at.

"Daphne? Theo?" he shouts as he runs. They're the only two of his friends he wants to find because they're the only two that he thinks will understand his indifference in this war. Like him, both of them were raised to believe in their parents' ideals but felt no real loyalty to the Dark Lord, only to those immediately around them.

Almost instantly Blaise realises he's made a mistake by shouting. A tall figure in black robes steps out from behind a statue and starts firing curses at him.

"I'm on your side, you idiot! I'm a Slytherin. My name is Blaise Zabini!" he yells.

His protests fall on deaf ears. Somewhere along the way Blaise had lost his tie and since he hadn't put his robes on, that had been the only thing to identify his as one of them.

Having no other choice, Blaise fights back, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He aims to kill, knowing that he will not be killing anyone important to him. If the Death Eater was a parent of one of his friends, they would recognise him and know not to harm him.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he shouts.

The curse narrowly misses his attacker, instead hitting a painting which then explodes. The Death Eater he's fighting fires spell after spell at Blaise, all either purple or orange. Blaise doesn't know what the spells do, but he dodges them furiously. If he's learned anything about the Death Eaters, it's that they're inventive. Many of them will opt for messy, destructive spells for killing instead of just using the killing curse.

The castle shakes and the window he is in front of shatters. Glass and stone are thrown everywhere. Blaise dives out of the way, not wanting to be hit. He can hear screams coming from the floor above him followed by sobs. Someone has been killed.

A curse hits the bust above his head and explodes it into a shower of broken stone. His calm and collected demeanour slips and he lets out a small whimper as a shadow looms over him.

_This is it. I'm done for_, he thinks.

He braces himself, thinking of his friends as he waits for the final blow to be struck. But it doesn't come. Instead, he hears a female voice above him shout, "_Stupefy!_"

Blaise grips his wand tighter in his hand as he stands, ready to thank whoever save him. However, when he sees who it is, his mouth goes dry. He can only manage to croak out a shaky, "Why?"

"Because we were friends once," Hermione Granger says back to him. "I told you once that it's not the family you're born into that defines you, it's what you do with your life. I still believe that, Blaise. I know you're better than this."

As Hermione leaves, Blaise stares after her in shock, her words echoing around his head.

_We were friends once._

* * *

_Blaise hears a giggle coming through the hedge as he flies his broom in loops around his garden. While giggling isn't a foreign sound to Blaise, it's not one he's used to, and certainly not this close to home. He lands his broom and softly pads over to the _hedge_ to peer through the hole he knows is there._

_There's a girl on the other side of the hedge. She looks about his age and she's crouched low to the ground picking flowers. Blaise is quite certain he's never seen this girl before, so he drops his broom and clambers through the hedge._

_"Who are you?" he asks._

_The girl jumps, spins her head to face him, and tries to cover the flowers she'd been picking that are now floating an inch or two off the ground. She looks _startled,_ like he'd caught her doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. The flowers behind her fall the to ground._

_"Who are you?" he repeats._

_She shakes herself and puffs her chest out slightly._

_"I'm Hermione Granger," she says. Her voice is proud and confident._

_"I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini," he tells her, holding out his hand to shake hers like his mother had taught him._

_She looks at him, an unsure look on her face, but eventually she holds her hand out and shakes his._

_"Can you show me what you were just doing?" he asks. The question has clearly startled her, and Blaise realises that she probably doesn't know he's magical too. "It's just, I haven't been able to get anything to float for long periods of time. Except my broom, of course, but that's different magic."_

_As he speaks of magic, Blaise can see Hermione visibly relax._

_"You can do magic too?" He nods. "Thank Merlin! Mum would kill me if I was doing magic in front of a Muggle."_

_"Do you live nearby?" Blaise asks, wanting to know why he hasn't seen this girl before._

_She nods. "I just moved in. I'm sorry if this is your garden—I just wanted to explore since it's a new place."_

_"It's okay. I think this is part of the park. My house is on the other side of the hedge."_

_"We're next door neighbours?"_

_Blaise feels his stomach drop a little. "You… you live with __Mr__ and __Mrs__ Bluewater?" Hermione nods. "Mother doesn't like them. She won't like me being friends with you."_

_A tear falls down Hermione's face. "Is that what we are? Friends?"_

_"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"_

_"No one's ever been my friend before. They think I'm weird. They say that I'm not… not okay."_

_"I assume they were Muggles because you seem okay to me," Blaise tells her with a smile._

_"Is 'okay' good?" she asks, seeming genuinely confused._

_"Okay is wonderful!" His best friends, the ones he knows through his mother and her friends, don't live anywhere near him, so to Blaise, having a friend who lives close by would be the best thing he could hope for. "Now, show me what you were doing before."_

_Hermione smiles and sits down, her posture incredibly straight._

_"Okay, so this might sound silly, but the way I've managed to do it is by picturing it in my head."_

_Her voice has taken on a bossy __tone_,_ like she is teaching a class, and Blaise is almost certain that this is why she's never had a friend before._

_"You're right," he says. "That does sound silly. If you only need to picture it to make it happen, how come Muggles can't do magic?"_

_She sighs, and Blaise realises he's made a terrible mistake._

_"Because they don't have magic in them, of course. You need to channel your magic into the picture you see in your head, and if you don't have magic _in_ you, then you can't do that. Muggles don't possess the magic that we do and they have no way of getting it which is why we have to—"_

_"Okay, okay. __Sorry__ I asked," Blaise says, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Hermione looks a little offended, but she starts laughing as soon as Blaise does. "So I just have to picture it?"_

_"That's what I do."_

_Blaise picks a daisy out of the ground and places it on his outstretched palm. He pictures it floating above his hand and focuses as hard as he can. When it works, Blaise is so surprised he loses concentration and it falls._

_"I did it!" he yells. "I did it!"_

_He gets up, unable to sit still as his excitement builds._

_"Blaise!"_

_As soon as he hears his mother calling him, all excitement is lost._

_"I… I have to go. She'll be worried if I'm not in the garden."_

_"I'll come back tomorrow. We can play again!" Hermione says. She looks upset, but there's a definite glimmer of hope in her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Yes! See you tomorrow."_

_Blaise scrambles away back through the hole in the bush, ready for whatever his mother has in store for him._

* * *

"Gra— Hermione, thank you," Blaise calls out, willing the witch to turn around.

She doesn't. Instead, Hermione continues to walk off, back into battle, while Blaise stands and remembers the past. He remembers all the fun they had as children. They would frequently go out on adventures, Hermione had taught him how to swim in the local lake, he'd disobeyed his mother's direct orders for her, and then he'd ruined everything.

* * *

_"The Hogwarts letters are here!" Hermione yells, pointing to the sky where two large owls are soaring towards them._

_Blaise leans back against the tree they're sat by. "It's about time. Mother's been wondering when it would arrive for weeks."_

_The owls fly down and hold their legs out to each of them._

_"Thank you," Hermione says to the owl as she takes the letter. The owl nips her affectionately before it leaves._

_"Yeah, uh, thanks," Blaise tells his owl as it takes to the sky._

_"Do we take it in turns or shall we open them together?" Hermione asks, an excited smile on her face._

_"They're just the Hogwarts letters, nothing special," Blaise says with a shrug._

_As he opens his letter, Blaise tries not to show just how excited he really is about finally going to Hogwarts. He skims the cover letter and finds his way to the supplies list. The thing he's most interested in is what he's going to learn._

_\- The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_\- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_\- Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_\- A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_"Dear Miss Granger," Hermione reads aloud. Blaise looks up at her in confusion—the letters all say the same, so Blaise couldn't work out why Hermione would look so distressed._

_"We are writing to inform you of your place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally, a teacher from the school would visit the home of someone born to Muggle parents to deliver the news, but as you have been raised in a magical home, we have decided to forego this formality… I'm Muggleborn?"_

_Blaise stares at her in shock. Hermione had told him that she'd been adopted by her current family, but never had he thought she'd been Muggleborn. Hermione looks just as shocked as he feels, but Blaise instantly starts seeing red._

_"You must have known!" he growls. "Surely you asked your mother who your birth parents were?"_

_Hermione shakes her head. "No. Mum always used to tell me 'the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It's what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are' and I liked it. I don't need to know anything about the people that gave me up because it's not up to them who I become."_

_"But I let you touch me. I thought you were my friend. But you're just a Mudblood, and you're not worthy of my friendship!" Blaise spits at her before standing and running back to his house, not noticing the tears running down Hermione's face._

* * *

He isn't sure how long he stands there for, but the castle has darkened significantly since Hermione had saved his life.

_She saved my life._

He shakes himself, takes a couple of deep breaths, and heads towards the sounds of people shouting and screaming.

_I have to make it up to her, even if it's the last thing I do._

Running through the castle, Blaise it more careful about who he throws curses at now. He'd no longer aiming for his schoolmates, instead aiming curses at anyone wearing the dark robes and masks that identified them as Death Eaters.

"_Crucio_!" Blaise hears a familiar voice shout, followed by a long, high-pitched scream.

"Mother?" he asks. As she turns around, Blaise notices whom she had fired the curse at.

"Blaise, darling!" she shouts. "I've been looking for you everywhere. It's time to leave, but let me just deal with this filthy Mudblood first." Her face twists as she speaks and readies her wand again.

Without thinking, Blaise jumps in front of his mother so that she doesn't have a clear shot.

"Blaise, what do you think you're doing?"

"I can't let you do this, Mother. She doesn't deserve it."

"But she's just a Mudblood. They all deserve it!" His mother lets out a manic laugh.

"She's my friend, Mother, and she's a better person than you'll ever be," Blaise tells her, his voice hard and final.

He stares at his mother, not moving a muscle. Eventually, she steps back and turns away.

"You are no son of mine."

Once she's gone, Blaise turns around and extends a hand to the witch on the floor.

"Why?" she croaks out making Blaise smile.

"Because the circumstances of my birth are irrelevant. Only I can choose what to do with my life. Can we start again?" She nods. "Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini."

She grasps his hand and pulls herself up to face him. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

* * *

**Word Count:** 2,224.

* * *

**This is for:**

**_Pokemon Trading Card – Vileplume;_**

_(Bonus shiny) include someone picking flowers._

**_Chocolate Frog Card – Lucinda _**Thomsonicle**_-Pocus;_**

_(Bronze) Incorporate a student's required supplies list into your story._

**_The Valentine-Making Station;_**

_Stars Sticker – Write about a platonic friendship between a man and a woman._

**_Greek Mythology Category Competition;_**

_Artemis – Write about a young witch (pre-Hogwarts)._

**_Social Media Challenge;_**

_Instagram #tbt – Write a fic with flashbacks._


	8. Dates Gone Wrong

**QLFC Round 12 – Out Of The Ordinary**

**Cannons, Beater One; **Write a lighthearted friendship story about Slytherin characters.

**Optional Prompts;**

5\. (opening sentence) It had happened again.

12\. (word) mystic

13\. (quote) 'It's easy to make a decision if you already know what the outcome will be.' - Armin, _Attack on Titan._

* * *

**Dates Gone Wrong**

It had happened again. One minute Pansy was enjoying a date, the next minute there was 'a sudden emergency' and her date bolted. It was always the same, and always so sudden.

Pansy looked down at herself. She was dressed in a simple blue dress and minimal jewellery—something she'd started doing after one date told her she came across as too materialistic—and hadn't gone overboard with her makeup. It couldn't have been her appearance that put her dates off every time, but Pansy couldn't work out what it was.

With a sigh, Pansy slipped into an alleyway, pulled her wand out of her bag, and Apparated to Daphne and Theo's.

* * *

"What happened this time?" Daphne asked, glancing up at the clock which read nine-fifteen.

"Another 'sudden emergency'," Pansy said, shaking her head. "Honestly, why do they keep saying 'sudden'? Aren't all emergencies sudden?"

Daphne laughed. "Talk me through it."

Pansy took a seat on the sofa and placed her glass of wine on the side.

"I don't know. I made sure not to overdress, I tried to smile and be polite, which was incredibly hard, by the way—he kept talking down to the waitress. I'm not sure what I did wrong."

"Well, what did you talk about?"

"Just generic first date things. Growing up, work, school. He seemed really interested, especially when I was talking about Hogwarts."

"What _exactly_ did you say about Hogwarts?"

"Nothing much, just that is was super cool having the dorm under the lake and how much I'd enjoyed Potions and Transfiguration."

"Pansy!" Daphne shook her head. "He was a _Muggle_. They don't have things like Potions and Transfiguration. He probably thinks you're mental."

Pansy felt the colour drain from her face as she realised her mistake. "Shit, I hadn't even thought about that."

"Have you done this every date?"

"Well, yeah." Pansy gulped. "I'm just so used to talking about the magical world I forget that not everyone knows it, you know?"

* * *

"_Hi, how are you? You look beautiful!" Pansy said, kissing her date on each cheek. "That dress is gorgeous."_

"_Thank you, you look amazing too," Stephanie replied. "I'm great, a little nervous now I've actually met you, but great."_

_Pansy moved to open the door to the restaurant._

"_How was your journey?" Stephanie asked as she moved past Pansy. "The traffic into London was a nightmare. I'm getting the train in next time."_

"_It wasn't too bad—table for two, please—there's a place connected to the Floo Network a couple of doors down so it was really easy for me to get here," Pansy told her._

"_Floo Network?" Stephanie asked._

"_Yeah. Travel by fireplace, you know," Pansy said in a very matter-of-fact voice. "Anyway, how has your week been? You said it was you mother's birthday on Tuesday. Did you did you do anything nice?"_

_Pansy hadn't noticed, but when she spoke about the Floo Network, Stephanie had grown very pale, a curious look on her face._

"_I'm so sorry," she said, her mobile phone suddenly in her hand, "but I have to leave. My dad's just text me saying there's a sudden emergency." _

_Stephanie seemed to almost run from the restaurant leaving Pansy staring after her._

* * *

"_You must be Pansy," a voice said from behind her. She looked up to see a man stood behind her, hand outstretched. "I'm Jacob."_

"_Hi," she said, shaking his hand. _

"_I must say," he started as he took his seat, "you look stunning."_

"_Thank you," she said with a giggle. "How are you?"_

"_I'm grand. Seeing your face could make even the rainiest of days brighter." _

_Pansy let out another soft giggle and the two of them settled into easy conversation. _

"_So, what do you so as a job?" Jacob asked._

"_I'm actually still in training. I want to be a Healer."_

"_A… healer?"_

"_Yeah, like a Muggle doctor. I want to help people as much as I can. I was such a brat when I was younger that even my own mother disowned me. I want to make up for that a little bit."_

_Jacob's face had gone blank. "Muggle?"_

"_Non-magical folk."_

_He coughed. "Right, erm…" He shifted in his seat a little, his eyes flicking to the clock on the wall. "Sorry, I just need to call my mum. I promised I check in with her around 8. She had a fall yesterday."_

"_Of course," Pansy said, completely oblivious to the discomfort he was feeling. _

_Jacob disappeared to the bathroom and came running out a couple of minutes later._

"_I'm so sorry," he rushed. "There's been a sudden emergency—my mum isn't doing so well. I'll… I'll call you."_

_Jacob grabbed his coat and hurried out of the restaurant, not even glancing back at where Pansy was sitting. _

* * *

"Oh, Pansy. You're hopeless!" Daphne laughed. "If you're going to insist on dating Muggles, at least try to act like you're one of them."

"I am trying, that's the thing. It's just hard when I'm so used to being around magic."

Daphne sighed. "You need training up. Luckily, I'm willing to do just that. I'll even set you up on a date afterwards."

There was a look on Daphne's face that Pansy couldn't quite place. She knew that she'd seen it before, but she couldn't remember what it was exactly.

"Why are you dating Muggles anyway?" Theo asked as he walked into the room. "Is it because everyone in the magical world already knows how obnoxious you can be?"

His laugh was cut off by Pansy throwing a pillow across the room at him.

"Piss off, Theo," she said with a laugh.

"Seriously, though. Why _are _you dating Muggles?"

Pansy thought about it for a moment. "I don't really know. I think it started when Mother disowned me. I thought it would be a big 'fuck you' to her, you know?"

Theo nodded. "Makes sense. That woman never did like anyone that did things she didn't approve of." He turned to Daphne. "I have to head out for a bit. Blaise is having a bit of a crisis, wouldn't go into detail. I'll see you later." He planted a kiss on Daphne's forehead and made his way into the entrance hall to Floo to Blaise's.

"Right," Daphne said, standing up and staring down at Pansy. "Time to get you sorted. You'll be staying here until I've taught you how to behave on a date."

* * *

The next few days passed too quickly for Pansy. Too soon she was at home, staring at a wardrobe full of clothes trying to decide what to wear.

"No," Daphne said as Pansy picked out a deep blue dress with glitter running through it. "You'll look like Mystic Meg."

"Mystic Meg?" Pansy asked blankly.

Daphne sighed. "We've been over this. Mystic Meg is a psychic. If you end up letting something slip, tell your date that you're writing a book based on magic and psychics, talk about Mystic Meg as an inspiration and tell them you're slipping things into everyday conversation to see how people react." Daphne shook her head. "Maybe you're not ready for this."

"No, I am. Sorry. It's just… why is it so damn hard to choose what to wear? It's never normally this hard to make a decision."

"Because you're nervous," Daphne said. "Because you want to try your best. Normally, you know the date's going to go wrong and it's easy to make a decision if you already know what the outcome will be. You have no idea whether this date will go well or not so it's harder to decide how to present yourself."

Daphne walked over to where Pansy was stood and pulled a silver dress out of her wardrobe.

"Here, wear this," she said, handing it over to Pansy. "She'll love it."

* * *

Pansy clutched at the hem of her dress as she readied herself to enter the restaurant.

"Are you sure I'm going to be okay, Daph?"

"You'll be fine. Now go on your date." Daphne gave her a little push. "The table's in my name."

Pansy took one last deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Hi," she said to the maître d' as she entered. "Table for two under the name Greengrass. I'm told my date's already here."

"Of course," he said, "right this way."

He led Pansy over to a table in the far corner.

"Your table, madam."

"Thank you," she said and he disappeared back to the front of the restaurant.

Pansy made her way to the far side of her table and was about to apologise for being late when she recognised the girl sitting at the table.

"Astoria?" she asked, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Pansy!" Astoria exclaimed with a huge smile. "You look beautiful."

"I… How did…"

"Oh, sit down before you cause a scene," Astoria laughed. "Daphne's known you've like me for years, she just didn't bother telling me until last week."

"I'm going to kill your sister one day. She's had me preparing for a Muggle date and then sends me off on a date with the girl I've been in love with for the past th—" Pansy cut herself off as she realised what she was saying, her face turning a bright red.

Astoria, thankfully, just laughed again. "Calm down, Pansy. You're not the only one nervous here. Do you know how long it took me to pick out something to wear? It was a nightmare."

"You too?" Pansy asked, finally relaxing slightly. "I thought I was mental for taking an hour picking out what to wear."

Astoria nodded and Pansy felt a smile creep onto her face. She settled back into her seat, confident in the fact that she couldn't blow it by talking about magic and reminding herself to tank Daphne later.

* * *

**Word Count: **1,629.

* * *

**AN: **Since Bi Visibility Day is this week (23rd September) I really wanted to include a bisexual character in my story to honour that. I've always had Pansy as bisexual in my headcanon and she fit nicely with my prompt for this round so it was perfect.

This was originally going to focus more on Daphne and Pansy's friendship, but I was so uninspired for this fic until I thought to include Pansy's bisexuality that I couldn't force any more of their friendship in there.


	9. I Don't Love You

**QLFC Round 13 – Real Randomness**

**Cannons, Beater One: **S1R7: Sinking Ships – Find a pairing close to your Captain's heart (Scorpius/Rose) and tear it to shreds.

**Optional Prompts;  
**3\. (word) passion  
13\. (word) stranger

* * *

**I Don't Love You**

Scorpius paced up and down the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room as he waited for a first-year girl to fetch Rose for him. He was so lost in his own mind, concentrating on finding the right words to say, that he didn't even notice Rose come out of the common room until she slipped her arms around his waist.

He tensed, heart racing as he stepped out of her embrace and realised just how much he was going to hurt her.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" she asked, a puzzled look crossing her face.

"Not here," he said, barely glancing in her direction as he spoke.

Scorpius turned and walked through the castle. He hadn't checked to see if Rose was following him, but after a minute she started bombarding him with questions, trying to get him to stop and at least tell her where they were going. It wasn't until they were out past the Black Lake and just inside the Forbidden Forest that he stopped.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tell me what's wrong right now or I'll tell a teacher you were in the forest again!"

"Don't use my full name!" he roared, rage clouding his judgement for a moment. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Sorry, but you know I hate it."

"What's wrong?" she asked again. "You're worrying me."

"I…" Scorpius sighed. "I think we should stop seeing each other."

Scorpius looked down to avoid her gaze, but not before he saw the look of heartbreak and confusion cross her face.

"Scorpius?" she asked, obviously wanting him to explain.

Scorpius could hear in her voice that she was trying not to cry and had to fight to get his next words out.

"I don't love you, Rose. Not anymore. There… there's just nothing there."

"What…" Rose sniffled. Scorpius looked up to see her furiously trying to wipe tears from her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's just… when I kiss you, there's nothing. No spark, no intense desire to rip your clothes off. It's like I'm kissing a friend during spin the bottle."

"So what, you'd rather kiss Albus than me?" Rose's voice had turned angry and Scorpius couldn't work out what he'd said wrong.

"Maybe I would!" He knew he shouldn't be reacting the way he was, but Rose's words had Scorpius seeing red. "I'd probably get more passion from him. Merlin, I get more passion making eye contact with a stranger than I do kissing you."

The tears were flowing freely as Rose stared at him. "I can't believe you. I can't fucking believe you! I have done nothing but be supportive and generally a great person while with you, even when you were being an arse, and this is how you repay me?"

"A great person? _Supportive_?" Scorpius felt like laughing. "You pushed me away for years and then tried to stop me doing anything I considered fun when we actually got together. The only thing you actually put effort into was helping me study, and even then you kept criticising the way I make notes!"

"You know what," Rose said, her voice turning bitter. "You're right. I don't think we should stay together, not if that's how you see me."

"And just how _exactly_ am I supposed to see you?"

"Oh, I don't know, as someone you can talk to. Someone you can do fun things with. Someone you'll take home to meet your parents!"

"Yeah, because your dad would _really _let you into Malfoy Manor."

"You could have still _asked_! It's the thought that counts Scorpius. But you never think about me, do you? Everything you do you go straight to Albus!"

"He's my best friend—"

"I'm your _girlfriend_… well, I was."

Scorpius could see the threat of tears returning to her eyes.

"Rose, look. I'm sorry if I was an arse, but so were you. We just don't work together. It'll be better for both of us that it's ending."

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Scorpius was already leaving. He could feel his heart breaking and his eyes welling up and didn't want to still be with Rose when he started to cry.

* * *

When he got to the Slytherin common room, Scorpius ran straight into his dormitory, praying that nobody had seen him crying. Of course, that wasn't the case as thirty seconds later, just as Scorpius was sinking to the floor by his bed, Albus came running in after him.

"Scorp, what's up?"

"I broke up with Rose," Scorpius choked out between the sobs he was failing to hold back.

Albus sank down to the floor next to him. "What happened? I thought you said it was for the best?"

"It… it is. It's just… I made her so angry, Albus. I didn't mean to do that. I feel absolutely terrible."

"What did you say?"

"I told her there was no difference between kissing her and kissing a friend during spin the bottle. Then she asked me if I'd rather kiss you than her and, well, it all went wrong from there I guess."

There was a silence in the room, neither of them knowing what to say next.

"What… what did you say? Would you?" Albus asked, his voice small.

Scorpius felt his stomach tighten as he thought about his answer. He'd said maybe, but was that really how he felt?

"I… yes, I think I would."

Scorpius wanted to eat his words almost as soon as they came out of his mouth, certain his confession would ruin his friendship, but before he could change the subject, Albus was pressing his lips against Scorpius'.

Scorpius was shocked into stillness, but seconds later he was returning the kiss with enthusiasm as a weight seemed to be lifted off his chest.

* * *

**Word Count: **966


	10. A Year in the Life or Seven

**AN: **For Mary. This wasn't as ScoRose centred as I wanted it to be, but I hope you like it just the same :)

* * *

**A Year in the Life... or Seven**

**1st Year**

"Malfoy, Scorpius," Professor Mangle called.

Scorpius felt the room fall silent as he made his way to where Professor Mangle was picking the sorting hat from the floor where the previous student had dropped it. It wasn't unusual for a room to fall silent when he was there, and if he listened hard enough he could hear the whispers that were starting to spread.

_"Malfoy? As in the Malfoy?"_

_"Did you hear about who his family really is?"_

_"I heard his family is dark, like really dark."_

_"I got told he's Voldemort's child."_

Scorpius sighed and sat on the stool, trying to ignore the fact that every eye was on him.

_Well, _Scorpius thought, a smile settling on his face as he noticed Albus Potter purposefully admiring the floating candles covering the hall, _every eye but his._

He barely registered the sorting hat talking to him before announcing that he'd been sorted into, "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius made his way over to the Slytherin table, a smile still plastered on his face as he waited for the boy, who he was sure was going to be his best friend, get sorted.

It turned out he didn't have to wait very long as there were only two students (Felicity Nantwich, Hufflepuff, and Francesca Newton, Ravenclaw) before Scorpius heard "Potter, Albus" being called up to the front. It seemed like the whole of the great hall was silent as they waited to see where the newest Potter would be sorted, but the silence that entombed the Great Hall was nothing compared to when the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

It only lasted for a moment, but in that moment, Scorpius found himself glad that he was followed by whispers and not dead silence.

As the Slytherin table erupted into cheers, Scorpius stood up and wrapped Albus into a hug, grateful at finally having someone who may understand what he was going through and the insecurity that had come with it.

* * *

**2nd Year**

"You did what?" Albus yelled, causing the rest of their compartment to stop their conversation and stare intently at the scene unfurling in front of them.

"I may or may not have sent Rose an owl over Christmas asking her out," Scorpius said, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Are you an idiot, Scorp? I'm surprised she hasn't come in here to kill you yet."

Just then, the compartment door opened to reveal Rose, hands on her hips and a displeased expression on her face.

"Speak of the devil," Scorpius muttered.

"Oh, the devil, am I?" Rose asked, her voice full of arrogance. "Just last week you were comparing me to, oh what was it now?" Rose stuck a hand in the pocket of her robes and pulled out a sheet of paper. "'Rose, you are like an angel—your halo shines light over everyone you meat.' Okay, first, you've used the wrong 'meet'. Second, this is a terrible metaphor." Rose cleared her throat before continuing reading. "'Your eyes are like shimmering pools. Your voice as sweet as a bird.' Seriously, did you honestly think that was going to win me over?" She let out a sharp bark-like laugh which caused Scorpius to shrink even further back into his seat than he already had.

"I—" Scorpius started, but Albus cut him off before he could form a sentence.

"Do you have to be so mean, Rosie? I'm sure Scorp didn't want that being read out to the whole compartment."

"I'm sure Malfoy can fight his own battles, Al," Rose said with a sneer before heading back to her own part of the train.

Scorpius shook his head, trying to rid his face of the red flush that had taken over it.

"Is she still not over you being sorted into Slytherin?" he asked Albus, his voice wavering a little, but almost back to normal.

"Of course not. Uncle Ron kept reminding us as kids 'Gryffindor is good. Slytherin is bad.' Rose just got it more than the rest of us." Albus shrugged. "She'll get over it eventually."

Scorpius smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so."

They fell silent for a minute, the air around them seeming to crackle with tension.

"Hey, Albus. Thanks for not making a big deal about the letter."

Albus laughed. "I'm just saving the information for later. There's a reason I was sorted into Slytherin, you know." He winked and both boys fell into fits of laughter, clearing away all of the remaining tension.

* * *

**3rd Year**

"Why won't she even read the letters I send?" Scorpius groaned, falling face first onto his bed.

"Scorp, give it a rest. She doesn't like you, not even as a friend. Bombarding her with letters professing your love to her isn't going to work," Albus said, a sigh escaping his mouth.

"I know!" Scorpius said, shooting up and almost running to his desk on the other side of the room. "I'll write it in invisible ink."

"Yeah, because that's _really_ going to work," Albus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Scorpius dug around in one of the drawers and pulled out an empty bottle of ink before dropping it immediately on the desk and wiping his hand on his trouser. "Shit! It's leaked everywhere. Everything's going to be ruined."

Albus glanced over at Scorpius' stricken face and started laughing.

"This is serious, Albus!"

"Mate," Albus said, still laughing, "it's invisible ink! You're not going to see it on anything."

"Unless I spill lemon juice on it," Scorpius retorted.

"Why would you spill lemon juice on it? When do you ever have lemons?" Albus laughed and threw a pillow at Scorpius. "Stop being so overdramatic. Invisible ink wouldn't have made Rose read the letter anyway—she probably wouldn't have even looked at it."

"Fine," Scorpius said, a sudden wave of determination washing over him. "I'll go and ask her in person."

"Ask her what?" Albus asked Scorpius as he raced out of the dormitory.

"To Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day, of course!"

* * *

**4th Year**

"Come on, Rose. Please?" Scorpius asked, trailing after Rose like a lost puppy.

"Scorpius Malfoy, when will you get it into your head that no amount of begging is going to make me say yes?" Rose asked, not even glancing back at his as they made their way to Potions.

Scorpius tried to laugh, but he could tell that Rose knew he was faking it. "Yeah, Albus told me begging wouldn't work either, but neither of you can stop me!"

"I'm not so sure about that. Maybe I'll get Professor Mangle to approve some form of magical restraining order against you. Then you'd have to stop."

A frown appeared on Scorpius' face. "What's a 'restraining order'?"

Rose sighed. "It's something Muggles do. Basically, someone takes a restraining order against another person—usually, an abusive ex or stalker, something like that—and that person isn't allowed to go anywhere near the person that took it out. So I could get one against you, and you wouldn't be allowed any contact with me at all."

"So it's like magically enforced silent treatment?"

"I suppose so, yes. If it were a magical restraining order, of course."

"So I could get one again Albus for when he's being annoying?" Scorpius asked with a laugh.

"No," Rose said sternly, "because you need proof. Letters they've sent or video footage of them stalking you. Things like that."

"So," Scorpius started, a grin spreading across his face, "what you're telling me is that you _couldn't _get a restraining order against me?"

"I could!" Rose said indignantly. "You've sent me all of those letters and—"

"And you sent them all back to me still sealed."

A look of horror washed over Rose's face as she realised Scorpius had outsmarted her.

"One date," Scorpius said. "One date and I'll give you all the letters you need for your evidence."

"Fine," Rose said.

They rounded the corner to the Potions corridor which was empty apart from one figure standing in the doorway to their classroom.

"You can have that date," Professor Shelly started, "in detention on Saturday. In, you're late."

As Scorpius entered the classroom he sent a wink across the room to Albus that said, "You heard that right—my begging paid off."

* * *

**5th Year**

"So," Albus said, stroking Rose's arm in circular motions. "It's your birthday next week and I was thinking maybe we should do something to celebrate in Hogsmeade this weekend."

Rose smiled up at him from where she lay against his legs.

"That would be nice," she said, "but weren't you supposed to be going with Albus? You two have been planning this for ages since 'it's the last Hogsmeade trip of the year and you spend _all _your time with Rose now!'"

"That was a pretty good impression of him, Rosie." Scorpius laughed. "But he won't mind. It is your birthday, after all."

Rose rolled over onto her stomach and looked up at him. "Not until Thursday. Go and spend the weekend with your friends. I don't mind, honestly."

"Are you sure? I feel bad."

"Of course. We can celebrate on my actual birthday. I'll ask the Fat Lady to let you and Al into the common room for the party."

"Ha!" Scorpius barked. "Like that's ever going to happen. She hates me after I tried to bribe her in third year when I wanted to leave you that cake I'd got the house elves to bake."

Rose laughed. "I'd forgotten about that. Didn't is have me and you dressed as characters from Star Wars?"

"Han and Leia, yes!" Scorpius said with a grin. Any mention of Star Wars always reminded him of this first time Albus had made him watch it and he couldn't keep up with what was going on.

"You're such a dork," Rose said with a smile.

"I know."

Scorpius smirked and leant down to kiss Rose.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Albus' voice broke them out of their kiss almost as soon as it started.

"Um, here?" Scorpius replied, confused. "I told you I was meeting Rose."

"Yeah," Albus said, his voice dry. "And then you were meant to be meeting me an hour ago."

Scorpius looked at his watch. "Shit! I'm so sorry, Al. I don't know where the time went."

"In her pants, by the looks of it," Albus muttered.

"Albus Severus Potter, you watch your tongue!" Rose shouted, hastily adjusting her shirt which Scorpius now realised had come undone.

"Why? Is it not true? Look at the two of you. You barely spend a minute away from each other. I think I preferred it when you hated him and Scorpius actually acted like he was my friend!"

"Al, mate, it's not like. I am your friend," Scorpius said, his voice smaller than he'd expected it to be.

"No!" Albus roared. "Forget it. I have other friends, Scorpius. Just don't come running to me when she breaks your heart. Merlin knows she's going to."

Albus stormed off and Scorpius started at Rose in disbelief.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Go after him, Scorpius," Rose said, her voice soothing and calm despite the crimson blush that had crept onto her cheeks.

"Why? What good is it going to do?" Albus asked. "Whenever I try to make a situation better it always turns out worse. It's not like I ever actually get anything I want."

"Oh, is that so?" Rose asked, her cheerful demeanour quickly dissipating. "Did you not _want _me then?"

"Rosie, no. That's not what I meant!" Scorpius said, alarmed. "See, this is what I mean about making things worse."

Rose sighed. "Just go and talk to him, Scorp. He'll appreciate it. Trust me."

"No!" Scorpius shouted in a sudden burst of passion. "Fuck him. He can wait. My weekend seems to have cleared up now, so how about that celebration?"

Rose just stared at him in disbelief, but Scorpius was certain he wouldn't let Albus bring his mood down.

* * *

**6th Year**

"Albus, wait," Scorpius called.

If Albus heard him, he didn't show it. His figure kept moving through the corridor away from where Scorpius was standing.

"Al, please!" he called again, starting to run after the other boy. "Albus! Just hear me out, please!"

Scorpius was sure he'd never sounded so desperate, but that's what he was. Spending the whole summer not speaking to his best friend had been agony, and it hadn't helped that his parents wouldn't allow him to see Rose at all because they still didn't get on with her father.

Maybe it was the desperation in his voice, or maybe it was something else, but Albus finally stopped and turned towards Scorpius.

"Two minutes," he said. "Talk."

"Albus, I'm so, so sorry about last year. I guess I just thought… well, I don't know what I was thinking. You're my best friend—" Albus tried to cut in, but Scorpius kept on talking. "No, you are, even if we haven't spoken for a while. I hate this, I really do. You know I'd never put Rose above you intentionally, not now at least, and the fact that doing so meant I lost you just cements that in my head."

Albus held up a hand to stop Scorpius from talking.

"Mate, what you did was shitty. It really was. But I was acting shitty too. I shouldn't have blown up at you for wanting to spend time with your girlfriend, even if it did mean I had to hang out with Connor and Caspar, and you know how dull those two can get when they're together. 'Did you listen to that football match at the weekend?' 'Yeah, that goal in the second half sounded so great. I wish I'd have seen it!' How can they be so invested in such a dull Muggle sport?"

Scorpius laughed and threw and arm around Albus' shoulder. "I've missed you, mate."

"Yeah, same. Now get off me before someone thinks I'm gay," Albus said with a laugh.

Of course, that had the opposite effect on Scorpius who leant in closer and planted a kiss on Albus' cheek.

"Where to next, sweet cheeks?" he asked with a wink.

Albus shrugged out from under Scorpius' arm and punched him lightly in the side, a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**7th Year**

"Albus, can I ask you something that may be kind of mad?" Scorpius asked, wringing his hands together as he spoke.

"Of course, mate."

"Well." Scorpius dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small box and opened the lid. "What do you think?"

"I'm flattered, but shouldn't you be asking Rose, not me? I'm not even into guys, although if I were I'd totally marry you," Albus said with a wink.

"Be serious!" Scorpius scolded, punching Albus lightly on the arm.

"I think it's a very beautiful ring and Rose will love it."

Scorpius looked down at the ring in his hands. It was a silver (Rose hated gold jewellery. Apparently it clashed with her hair.) band with a swirling pattern around it, and on the top was a rose made out of diamonds, but with an emerald and a ruby in the centre to represent their two houses.

"Are you sure? It's not too cheesy? Or too tacky?"

"Look, mate, I'm really not the best person to be asking, but I think it looks great. I'm sure Rose will love it. Just, maybe wait to propose until after exams. You know how stressy she gets this time of year."

Scorpius shuddered at the memory of fifth year when Rose decided to make revision timetables for the three of them (something she'd learned from her mother) and spent more time making sure he and Albus were following them than she did actually studying.

"Of course. I'm not going to ask until summer. I just, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect first."

"Mate, you haven't just come to me for ring advice. If that's all you wanted you'd have gone to Lily." Scorpius blushed at this. "You already did, didn't you?" Scorpius nodded. Albus shook his head but continued anyway. "So, what is it? What did you really want to ask? What's all this secrecy for?"

"Will you be my best man?"

Albus laughed. It was the longest laugh Scorpius had heard ever some from him.

"Is that is? Is that what you were so worried to ask?"

"Um, yeah…" Scorpius said shyly.

"Of course! Who else are you going to ask, Connor? You two barely speak anymore."

Scorpius smiled. "That's true. It's just, she might not even say yes. She probably won't now. We're only eighteen, and we've only been together for three years, and who'd want to marry me anyway?"

"Scorp, chill. I'm going to be your best man at your wedding whether Rose says yes now or whether she says yes in five years. I've known her long enough to know that she really likes you. And, don't tell her I've told you this, I actually heard her planning your wedding with Lily one time. She'll say yes. Trust me."

Scorpius sighed. "You're sure?" Albus nodded. "Great. Well, here goes nothing." Scorpius smiled, wishing he had a drink to toast with before hastily adding, "Well, in a couple of months, anyway."

* * *

**Word Count: **2,876.

* * *

**AN: **This was originally meant to be more centred on Scorpius and Rose, but as I started writing I decided I wanted to intertwine their relationship with Albus and Scorpius' friendship. I hope I did this justice, especially since it's the first thing I've written in a few months.

**This is for:**

_**Hogwarts Assignment 5 – Arithmancy Task Two;  
**_Write a story featuring 7 years of a character's/couple's life. (This can be about 7 years at Hogwarts; about what happens in 7 years of a relationship, etc… just make sure to write sth for each year.)

_**Prompts;  
**_Characteristics: pessimistic, sarcastic, insecure  
Object: invisible ink  
Word: secrecy


End file.
